


Lessons in Love

by ErenLeger270, PrussiaMafia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Because Levi is here of course there's cursing, Bert is fucking cute, Break Downs, By that I mean Levi booty, Ca-caw bitch!, Chapter 4 is going to be upsetting, Character Death, Classroom Sex, Connie fucked by Eren wait what, Connie is bae, Crappy School food, Daddy Kink, Eren's internal thoughts are the best, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, French, German, I am innocent, Jean and Eren hate each other, Jean is a horse but we all know this, Levi booty, Levi is a College Prep teacher, Lots of drama, M/M, Marco is jesus but we also know this, Multiple References, Ridiculous, Stress, Teacher booty, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, We have everything; we have the straight, almost everyone is bae actually, and it's all PrussiaMafia's fault, blame her, cursing, does that make you happy, the lesbian and the gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenLeger270/pseuds/ErenLeger270, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaMafia/pseuds/PrussiaMafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a College Prep teacher at Maria's Early College Academy, and is used to his classes hating him because of his humor and attitude. However, the 104th class coming in for their freshman year, take him by surprise. Not only do they appreciate Levi's crude humor, but they are just as weird and stubborn as he is. Especially a certain German freshman that won't stop eyeing him. This was going to be a very interesting four years.</p>
<p>(NOTE: We may or may not continue this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend are always joking about a high school au for Snk and crazy events that would happen. We fell in love with the idea of a college prep teacher Levi since we both go to an Early College Academy. It was even better to have the 104th come in as freshman. So here me and my friend are at the end of sophomore year, writing this fanfic. Some of the work and stress written in this fic is real work and the school is highly stressful. So we aren't making the school stuff up. And no our school isn't as fancy as the school we made up in this story, we only wish it was. There really is a small student count at our school though. So you're probably skimming through this long ass note so I'll shut up. Enjoy the fanfic!
> 
> WAIT. W-WAIT. ALSOOOOO: Sorry, Erenleger is just gonna pop up in here. I'll be tracking this fanfic on tumblr with the tag Fanfic: Lessons in Love. Every chapter update will be posted on my blog - http://america-would-like-more-talent.tumblr.com/
> 
> Okay, now go read~ :D

Levi wasn't prepared for the new year just yet. He still wanted summer to drag out and pretty much stay forever. However, being a teacher, he didn't have much of an option. Not that he was a core subject teacher, no he was a College Prep teacher. He prepared students for future college readiness and basically was their shoulder to cry on when things got tough.

    The previous year was the end of the senior year for 2015. He had followed those shits since the beginning of their freshman year. Having taught for ten years, Levi was used to every one of his classes hating him. They didn't appreciate his crude humor and never paid attention when he needed them to. Instead of listening, they would doze off or try to act smooth while hiding their bright-ass phones. Levi always knew that they weren't looking down at their glowing crotch and smiling at the unsanitary shit down there. They were never as stealthy as they thought.

    Now that the summer was over, he was preparing for the new batch of freshman that were coming in. Erwin Smith, the principle of Maria’s Early College Academy (and his best friend), called him in about a week ago, saying to get ready for the new year. So here he was now, driving to the school at the ass crack of dawn, waiting at a red light. It was the first day of school, and he was still half asleep. Hanji, the Chemistry teacher (another best friend…sadly) called him at four in the morning yelling into his ear about how excited she was.

    When the call finally ended, Levi set his phone down, eyes heavy, and laid down on his soft pillow. Then his alarm clock went off. Cursing that crazed woman, Levi begrudgingly got ready for the first day. It was time to meet the hormonal batch of children. And the light was still fucking red.

    He was the only fucking car on the road. Levi was gripping the wheel tightly as he looked around. Why the fuck was the light red?  The train wasn't even coming, he couldn't hear anything. Growling, Levi pushed the gas and just ignored the light. As soon as he was on the other side, the train signals went off and the road was blocked. Levi could hear the train’s horn blaring in the distance.

    Exhaling loudly, he let go of the wheel and slouched in his chair. “You've got to be kidding me.”

    When the train finally passed by after a long, frustrating twenty minutes, Levi was allowed to go. Sitting up hastily, he drove off and eventually saw the school’s clock tower. Another red light, this time though, there were dozens of other cars. Groaning, Levi pulled out his phone and dialed Hanji’s number.

    She answered on the second ring. “Yeeeeeeees?”

    “I’m running late, make sure the little shits don’t fuck up my room.” Levi sighed in irritation.

    “Oh! Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed! Cheer up, grumpy head! HEY! That rhymed! Ahahaha~ I’m so awesome.” Hanji blabbered on the other end loudly.

     Levi rolled his eyes. “Just make sure they don’t get their grimy hands over everything, and have a cup of coffee ready for me.”

     Hanji was still giggling. “Okie cap’n.”

     Hanging up Levi tossed his phone back into his bag, and stared at the red light ahead of him. The long line he was in was frozen still. Then, the light turned green. His line started moving and Levi gave a huff of relief. As he got to the front of the line, the light switched back to red.

    “SON OF A BITCH!”

~Time skip brought to you by Hanji’s awesome rhyming skills~

Levi was sprinting out of the parking lot, his duffle bag slapping his side. He was thirty minutes late, due to every light on the streets being against him on this particular day. Classes were an hour and forty minutes long, but he was still pissed he was thirty minutes late. He ignored the smirks and snickers from the upper classmen as he ran through the halls. The English teacher Mike made a snarky remark, telling him no running in the halls. To which Levi through up his middle finger.

    When he turned the corner, he saw Hanji leaning against the door of his classroom. Levi’s class and Hanji’s class were right across the halls from each other and previous students they had knew that the teachers had a tendency to yell across the hall to each other in angry French.

     In her hands was a small cup from the teacher’s lounge, the black lid securely on it. She looked up to see him and a giant grin spread across her face. “Well students here comes your teacher. Don’t get your hopes up, he’s a grump.”

     “Fuck you too, Hanji.” Levi glared as he took the cup from her hands, mumbling a very small thank you.

     “Language, Levi.” Hanji said in fake scorn before walking over to her class. "I'll make you pay the Colossal, too.

     Taking a deep breath, Levi stepped into the class as calmly as he could. Not yet looking at anyone, he walked to the podium and set his stuff down, looking at the roster that was already placed there for him. It was a lot of kids, most of which wouldn’t make it through the first year. Finally, he looked up at his new freshman class. They all looked pretty mature for being fresh out of middle school. This was the first time he was seeing them since he didn’t participate in the application process.

    Maria’s Early College Academy—or as they called it, M.E.C.A—wasn’t an easy school to get into. They had to apply for it, going through three parts which included three essays and an interview. Out of the thousands of students that applied, only a hundred or so got accepted. It was a very small school population, which Levi loved. At the same time they were high school students, they were also college students. The college campus their little academy rested on was Sina Rose Community college.

    “Good morning class, I’m Levi Rivaille. I’ll be the ugly smug you’re stuck with throughout your high school years. You’ve official signed your souls over to M.E.C.A so welcome to our little cult of nerds.”

    To his surprise, the class bubbled with laughter. Levi didn’t let this give him hope though, they hadn’t seen his ugly side yet. He'd have them against him in a month; max. “I’m going to call out your names, so say here or whatever floats your boat.”

    “Mikasa Ackerman.”

    “Here.” Levi looked up to see a stoic girl with black hair and a red scarf, making note of who she was.

    “Armin Arlert.”

    “Right here!” A innocent looking blond with big blue eyes and a round face raised his hand.

    Levi went down the line, reading off the names and taking in their appearances for future reference. It may have been a small school, but remembering the names of millions of little shits was harder than it sounded. He finally reached one name that made his eyebrows furrow as he pondered on its proper pronunciation. “Eren….Jaygar? What the fuck type of name is that?”

     The class didn’t seem phased by his language, instead they laughed. A boy with bright eyes raised his hand, looking so constipated and frustrated that Levi wondered if his face ever got stuck like that. Stupid teenage emotions were always over exaggerated. “It’s Jaeger, sir.”

     “Well Jaeger,” Levi drew out the ‘er’ deeply, almost sarcastically. “Wipe that constipated look off your face, you’re making me need to take a shit.”

     He jolted in surprise and gawked, his eyes flashing with embarrassment and anger. “I do not look constipated!”

     “You could’ve fooled me, kid.” Levi snorted, earning a chorus of quiet giggles and chuckles. “Oi, there’s no laughing in here, shut up.”

     Many students slapped their hands over their mouths in attempt to stifle their laughter, but it honestly didn't do much. In fact, Levi could have sworn the funky-looking boy with the two-toned haircut might have started impersonating a hyena with the way his wheezy laughter sky-rocketed in volume. Eren glared. “I’m not a kid.”

     Levi raised an eyebrow. “Well you’re certainly not acting like an adult.”

     Eren’s fists clenched and he sucked in an annoyed breath, clicking his tongue. “Fuck you!”

     Suddenly, Hanji stormed into the room, panting and smiling like mad. From the doorway, she pointed at Eren accusingly as her eyes grew wide and wild with excitement (and stupidity). “PAY THE COLOSSAL! PAY THE COLOSSAL! PAY THE COLOSSAL!!” She screamed in a sing song tone.

     Confused looks broke out in the class, even Eren’s anger dropped. “The what?”

    “The Colossal!" The brunette shouted, her arms flailing in the air. "There is no foul language allowed in this building! You slip-up, you pay up! Every donation counts~”

    “But—”

    “THERE YOU GO AGAIN!” She bellowed, wiggling her index finger in his direction.

    “But isn’t a bad word.” Armin murmured under his breath.

     Even if it wasn't his intention to be heard, Hanji had a crazy pair of ears and pointed at him. “You too, blonde!”

     Throughout this, Levi had been rummaging through the cup of pens on his desk and picked out the ugliest one before launching it at her in hopes of hitting her in the face. “Get the hell out of my classroom, Hanji!”

     Side-stepping from the pen's path, she broke into hysterical laughter and dashed out the classroom. Levi rolled his eyes and looked down at the roster once again, remembering that he had a job to do. “......Jean Curtain-stein...?”

     Eren burst out laughing, holding his stomach and pointing at the boy across from him. Jean turned on him with a scowl. “Shut up, Jaygar!”

     “Make me, horse!” Eren shouted with venom.

     “NO YELLING IN MY CLASS, YOU SHITS! THAT’S MY JOB!” Levi hollered with enough thickness in his voice that the entire class was visibly startled.

     The class got quiet, and then giggles broke out again. Levi went through the rest of the names and when they were done he put them aside. It looked like everyone was here for the first day of school; yippie. “Alright, now I’m going to go over some rules so listen up.”

     “Yes sir!” They answered back.

     Levi liked that; at least they were paying attention. “First, no eating or drinking in my room. I will kill you if you do." As soon as he said that, he noticed the horrified expression that grew on Sasha Braus' face and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smirking. "Second, I understand you all have girlfriends and boyfriends and I won’t say anything about holding hands. But as soon as you start to do some freaky shit like swapping some intense spit, I’m spraying you down with Windex. I have a closet-full, I kid you not.”

     He noticed few people suddenly hold hands after he said that. To his shock, most of them were same sex couples. The last few classes he had might as well have been homophobic. “Third, you make a mess, you will clean it the fuck up. Fourthly, you will address me as Rivaille or Mr. R. No ‘teacher’ or ‘sir’. You’ll make me feel old.”

    Several hands raised. “Fifthly, don’t ask me my age.”

    Those hands went down. Levi huffed and the girl Ymir raised her hand. “Are we going to talk about stupid things like ‘feelings’?”

     “Definitely, we’re also going to get high as kites and sing about the care bears.” Levi said with deep sarcasm.

     “Oh boy, I love care bears!” The freckled kid Marco piped happily. The class turned to look at him, causing him to shift uncomfortably and sink a little in his seat. “What…I grew up with the care bears.”

     Levi felt like laughing; this class was unexpectedly amusing. Jean sighed and rubbed his temples. “Jesus, Marco…”

     Eren snorted. “Marco is Jesus.”

     The girl- Sasha’s- loud and sharp gasp made the room go quiet and Levi cocked an eyebrow at the scene before him. Her hand clutched hard against her chest, just over her heart. “HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN MY FRIEND JESUS?!”

     A small laugh escaped Levi’s lips as the class went into hysterical laughter. Reiner, the buff blond in the back raised his hand. “You said you don’t mind us being cuddly. I’m gay, does that change anything?”

     Levi shook his head. “Doesn’t bother me a bit if you like dicks instead of chicks. Same for you girls, don’t care if you like V’s instead of D’s.”

     Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eren gawking at him. His eyes were filled with curiosity and Levi narrowed his eyes at him. “You got a question, constipated kid?”

     “Are you gay?” Eren asked bluntly.

     He barely flinched as Armin slapped his shoulder lightly hissing out: 'Eren, manners.....!'

     Levi smirked. “I admire your bravery to ask, so I will answer your question.”

     The class leaned forward in anticipation as if they were about to hear some deep, dark secret. “Yes Jaeger, I’m gay.”

     The kids turned and looked at each other, exchanging glances and nodding as if silently debating on something. Levi observed them carefully, lips tightening together in thought before Christa spoke up and caught his attention. “Mr. Rivaille, you are officially our favorite teacher.”

     “Do you kids know each other or something?” Levi asked, taking note of how they all seemed comfortable with each other. Most of the kids that came in were usually from completely different schools and were socially awkward the first weeks, only staying within the confinement of their past friendships and schoolmates.

    Marco smiled from ear to ear. “We all grew up together. You can say that coming to M.E.C.A. was a group decision.”

    “Way to make us sound like a cult, Jesus.” Annie muttered in a small voice. It was the first thing the blonde had said all class period, even when Levi had called her name, she only raised her hand during the roll call.

    “Wait, I thought we were a cult.” Connie sounded honestly confused, but his smile gave it away and the class broke into a choir of laughter. Suddenly, they were all talking and Levi briefly smiled; a slight and small smile, one that was only a little curl of his lip. At least he wouldn't have to worry about the awkward part that usually happened the first few weeks.

     As Levi picked up his cup and took a sip, the coffee strong and welcoming, he felt like he was under someone's radar. It wasn't the feeling of the class focusing their attention of him, but more of a hungry, lone wolf examining him. As he glanced over the rim of the cup, he saw that Eren was staring at him intensely. Their eyes connected, but Eren didn’t look away. Instead, he bit down on his pencil eraser as those ocean colored eyes looked Levi up and down slowly, ever so slowly and carefully. Levi felt a shiver run through him and hid behind the podium, unconsciously squeezing his cup and digging his nails into it.

    This was going to be a very interesting four years.


	2. This Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is way too much stuff to be happening on the first day. Dirty thoughts, blushing virgins, girls in the boy's bathroom, a student faints. Oh, and Eren apparently isn't a virgin. Neither is Connie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya there! Here's another random and silly chapter. And yes it is an Attack on Titan book Levi is reading. And yes Levi ships Humanity's Strongest with Humanity's Last Hope. And yes Jean is a nice fit. You'll get the last confirmation a little later.

Lunch time was…interesting. There was only a population of five hundred and some odd students. However, Eren didn’t expect the cafeteria to be so…small? No, that wasn’t the right word. So, comfortable. He was used to the ugly as fuck painted walls, the jail type aura, the long rectangle tables. Everything that he associated with a public school system. After their first college class, which was BCIS. Their College Prep class consisted of all of them together in one period, but after that they were split up into their different classes. Eren was so happy when he learned they only had four classes a day. Even though they were about two hours long, it was still pretty awesome in his opinion.

    When it finally came to lunch, his entire class walked in like it was uncharted forest. They were looking around like one of the upper classmen would turn around and start barking at them. It was probably hilarious how all of them crowded at the cafeteria entrance, too cautious and scared to brave the terrible lands called the Commons.

    “Jean should go first.” Connie whispered, his face slightly paled.

    “Why me?” Jean whispered back harshly.

    Why was everyone whispering? Eren had no fucking idea. Connie looked at him. “Because you’re a mustang, you’ll understand how animals act in their natural habitat.”

    Jean scoffed and rolled his dark eyes. “Fuck you too, Connie.”

    Connie cringed. “I’m not into barn yard porn.”

    “Move it, you shits, you’re in the way.” A sharp voice snapped from behind the group.

    Everyone turned and parted like the great mother fucking Red Sea, and Moses came through. No, it was just Levi, but Eren was getting bored standing there so he had to entertain himself somehow. Levi walked through the crowd, his shoes clicking on the tile, and unto the carpet of the Commons. That was another thing that surprised everyone.

    Their cafeteria, where they ate food and drank, was carpeted. It was like the world had decided to turn the opposite way. Eren couldn’t help as his eyes traveled to Levi’s lower side. Even with the black blazer he wore, Eren could see the perfectly curved back. Then his eyes went lower.

    _Dat ass tho. It’s magical._

_Oh, oh, oh it’s magical!_

_And I know!_

_Levi’s ass is sooooo!_ Eren groaned low in his throat.

    Suddenly his legs moved on their own accord, and he was following that booty into the Commons. The giant chorus of gasps behind him made him snap out of it. He turned and saw that everyone was saluting him, their fists over their hearts. Eren was in uncharted territory, he somehow volunteered himself. Or more like Levi’s booty volun-beckoned him to follow.

     The gasps caused Levi to look over his shoulder, giving the weird teens a confused glance. Then his eye’s caught Eren’s. Eren stiffened and he blurted out: “We’re hungry.”

    _Way to go Jaeger, points for wisdom dumbass._

     Levi raised an eyebrow. “Then get your asses in here and get some food.”

    As if that was their confirmation for their safety, everyone rushed in. Levi rolled his eyes and continued walking, muttering something about dumbass kids.

    Still traveling in a giant pack, they crowded the lunch line. Eren happily got his food and drinks, entered his ID number, and went to Armin and Mikasa. Eren frowned as he looked at the tables. They were all round, making the Commons polka-dotted with brown. Shoulder’s scrunched up in uncertainty, Eren made his way to a table near the back. Mikasa, Armin, and most of everyone followed him.

    They sat down awkwardly, carefully. Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Annie, Reiner, and Bert sat down with them. Everyone else split up, looking lost and scared.  “What if they poisoned some of our food....?”

    Everyone looked at Reiner with a loss for words. Sasha gulped before looking down at her tray of food and poking it with her finger. “Why would they do that?”

    “Because there’s too many of us....” Reiner said darkly, voice low and menacing as his eyes darted between theem. “They need to lessen the numbers!”

    “Well their food is shit, but it’s not dangerous!” Someone said loudly.

    They all jumped and saw Hanji, the Chemistry teacher, sitting at the table across from them. Teachers Levi, Mike, and Petra sat with her, along who might as well have been Captain fucking America. Eren remembered him from the Introduction Ceremony, his name was Erwin Smith, their principle.

    “Or is it?” Erwin smirked, taking a sip from his thermos cup.

    Jean chuckled. “You know what else is dangerous?”

    “Your ugly face.” Eren cut him off.

    Armin sighed, his little shoulders rising and drooping. “It’s amazing that you two have lived next to each other for ten years and you haven’t killed each other.”

    Eren snorted, smirking at the petite blonde. “You know what they say, Armin. Love thy NEIGH-bor.”

    “Shut up, you horse Nazi.” Jean mockingly spat.

    “Make me, Jean.” Eren pronounced it the wrong way, purposefully.

    He flipped his milk. “It’s pronounced _Jean_ dammit!”

    Eren grinned and looked at Marco, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. “Hey Jesus, how does your Jean fit? Nice and snug?”

    Levi choked on his drink. Covering his mouth, he looked at Eren. “Did you just make a pants sex joke?”

    Marco’s face was bright red now, jaw slack with embarrassment as he tried to pick his next words. “I-I don’t…wh-I…um Jean’s not…ah.”

    “Goodness....you’re such a virgin, Marco.” Reiner laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

    Everyone stared at Reiner, then their eyes landed on Bert as they slowly put two and two together. He shrunk back and decided that the clock on the wall was the most fantastic damn thing since the creation of YouTube. The clock must have been fucking hot though because he was beginning to blush just as hard as Marco had only seconds ago. Annie huffed. “That means we can sacrifice Marco for our cult. The blood of a virgin is the most important part.”

   

~Time skip brought to you by the 104th’s cult~

Eren and the others went into the Chemistry class quietly. Hanji wasn’t there, so they took random seats and put their bags down. Eren sat on the front row, looking around for their missing teacher. Jean came in last, and when he saw the only spot left was at Eren’s table, he looked up the the ceiling and whined to the gods above. Dragging his feet, he threw his backpack down and slumped into the stool.

    “Ew, my lab partner is a Nazi.” Jean said distastefully, leaning forward in his seat with a slouched back.

    “No animals in the lab.” Eren replied.

    Jean rolled his eyes. “Oh, ha ha Jaeger. Keep talking and I’m just going to—AAAAHHHH!”

    Eren screamed in reply to Jean’s sudden yell. Jean jumped away from the table as if it were on fire, and there she was. Hanji was crouched under their table, smiling like Jesus was back. However, Marco didn’t have this class yet.

    The class erupted into laughter as Hanji sprung up excitedly and practically skipped to her desk. “Good evening, my beautifuls.”

    Jean’s eyes were blown wide, looking like they were about ready to pop from their sockets. “Why!" He wheezed. "Why…why were you under there?”

    “Underwear?” Hanji cackled at her own joke, slapping her knees. “Gosh.....! I’m awesome.”

    Eren’s heart was racing, his hand on his pounding chest. “What is wrong with you teachers?”

    “Everything, my boy!” Hanji threw her head back and did a funky dance that involved violent convulsions and flailing arms. Then she suddenly snapped to her upright position before snatching up her roster. “I shall call your name and you shall answer!”

    After the names were called, Hanji pulled down the projector screen and looked down at her computer. “Now everyone pull out your summer homework, we shall grade.”

    “Aw shit.” Reiner muttered in the back of the class.

    Hanji shot up and pointed. “PAY THE COLOSSAL!”

    Reiner puckered out his bottom lip and traced a tear down his face with his finger. Getting up, he pulled out a dollar and put it in the weird red-skinned head on her desk. Hanji patted the little bank like an evil villain would their cat. “Just so you know, all the money put in here goes to fundraising school events for your class specifically. I’m telling you so you guys don’t think I’m using your money for strippers.”

    Eren raised his hand. “Can I use the restroom?”

    She titled her head to the side with a small grin. “Need to take a piss?”

    He jolted in surprise, his cheeks heating up. “W-wha?”

    Hanji marched to the doorway. “Eren needs to piss! I repeat; Eren needs to use the potty!”

    Coming back in, she nodded at Eren. “Take the pass.”

    Head down, he grabbed the little paddle that had what seemed to be a naked human with absolutely no gentiles. As he walked down the hallway, he figured that Hanji did that a lot. Because halfway during College Prep, she yelled that for another student. Maybe it was a way to prevent students using the restroom during her teaching time. It was pretty bloody brilliant to be honest. It would keep students from going to the restroom just to avoid the class.

    But what the fuck was up with the restroom pass?

 

~Levi~

Levi only had one class with his freshman, the rest were study hall periods for the upper class. Mostly the seniors. They only had one class left at M.E.C.A their senior year, and that was their College Prep with their specific College Prep teacher. Besides Levi there were three others. Erd, Gunther, and Petra. The college classes the seniors had were all they had left, and were the bulk of their schedule. They all started a long period of time after each other, so Levi agreed to use his room for those who wisely used their in between class time as study time.

    After the core classes were over, they had an official study hall time, in which the freshman would come back to his class for study time before going home. It was only thirty minutes, so Levi was fine with it. They were originally going to call it Study Hall period, but Hanji had yelled and cried over the name she thought best. So it was named Recon Time.

    “Eren needs to piss! I repeat; Eren needs to use the potty!"

    At the moment, Levi was leaning back in his chair, reading a book. It was dead silent in his room, spare the muffled noise of music coming from headphones or earbuds. It was always peacefully quiet at this time. The flips of paper and the scratching of pencils and pens were so relaxing. Levi glared at the paragraph dedicated the the death of a character.

    _“You can’t leave me, not you too, Corporal.” Humanity’s Hope cried._

_The Corporal took a painful breath. “I promised, I know I did. I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can keep that promise.”_

_His lip quivered, tears running down his face. “Don’t say ridiculous things my love. You’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.”_

_A smile adorned the Corporal’s face. “I love you, my Hope, I love you so much. I know I didn’t say it as many times as I should have said it. I love you.”_

    Levi was on the verge of tears. Great, now I’m going to cry like a fucking wuss in my study hall time.

 “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERH!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEERH!” The fire alarm suddenly went off.

    Startled, he dropped the book as he flinched violently. Then he groaned. “Dammit.”

    The students were already lining up at the door like they were supposed to. Of course, there would be a fire drill on the first day of school. Of fucking course. Picking his book up, he sat back down in his chair. He never left the class during fire drills because these weren’t his students. They knew to go to the senior’s line. They were never really counted for during drills anyways so they just stood out there when they happened to be here during one.

    Doors opened and the hallways were filled with chatter. Levi looked out his door, seeing Hanji usher everyone out her room. Suddenly, he saw a flash of a tall blonde in a suit. Erwin ran down the hall. “EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!”

    Levi chuckled at Erwin’s silliness. Erwin was probably in and out of classrooms and not in his office like he was supposed to be. Erwin was very involved with the classes, always being the the academic building. So now that the alarm went off, he needed to haul ass to the front lawn because he was supposed to be the first one out there. Which was why he was running.

    The only job Levi had during this time, was to take a walk down the halls and make sure nobody was in the building. So he would wait till everyone was out and then put down his book. When it finally got quiet and the alarm shut off, he put his book mark on his page. Levi stared at the Wings of Freedom symbol, the pair of blue and white wings crossed over each other, then closed the book. This was a good distraction, because so far it looked like his favorite character and member of his OTP was about to die. Damn you, Hajime.

    Stretching, he looked down the hall where the door was. Nope. Going opposite way, he shoved his hands into his pants and started whistling. Levi thought it was kind of cool how it echoed back like some horror movie. When he got close to the corner where the restrooms were, the door burst open. Eren ran out, face alarmed.

    Levi stopped dead in his tracks, eyes zeroing in on the tissue paper stuck to the brat’s shoe. If he hurried out the restroom, that meant Eren didn’t wash his goddamn hands. That made a disgusted chill run down Levi’s spine. “Hey, no running, you idiot.”

    Eren stopped, eyes wide. “B-but the fire!”

    Really? He thought it was real. How adora—stupid. “First off, it’s a drill, you moron. Secondly, there’s fucking tissue on your shoe. Thirdly, did you wash your hands?”

    He fidgeted, eyes dropping to the ground and looking anywhere besides at his teacher. “I thought it was a real fire....”

    “That’s disgusting as fuck, go fucking wash your hands.” Levi snarled, pointing back to the bathroom. “You know what, I’m going in with you now to make sure you wash them right, you reject.”

    With that Eren made his way back to the restroom with Levi following behind. Levi stood with his arms crossed, intently watching Eren wash his hands. His face was a bright red as he rubbed the soap in slowly under the running water. Levi watched those hands, how his long fingers moved and squeezed. Up, down. Side, side. Levi found himself picturing something in his tanned hands, something a little paler than Eren’s skin. You sick pervert, he’s fucking fifteen.

    The door burst open. Mikasa was panting. “Eren!”

    Eren jumped, his voice reaching a high pitch. “MIKASA! This is the boy’s bathroom!”

    She went up to him, examining him with careful and narrowed, dark eyes. “You didn’t come outside. I was worried, I thought you hurt yourself. I thought—what is Mr. R doing watching you like this.”

    Eren cringed. “I was washing my hands, he was making sure I did it right.”

    Mikasa looked enraged. She turned on Levi suddenly with a sickened scowl. “Do you have some sort of hand washing kink? Pervert!”

    Levi cocked an eyebrow and glared right on back. “This idiot ran out the restroom without washing his hands, you shit. I was making sure that the same hands that touched his dick to take a piss were thoroughly cleaned.”

    Her hands curled into fists. “Yeah sure, so you followed a young boy into the restroom. Whatever you were thinking won’t ever come to pass! I won’t allow you to take away Eren’s innocence!”

    “Mikasa, I’d have to be a virgin for that.” Eren blurted as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

    Well that was unexpected. They both stared at Eren; Levi in amusement, Mikasa in betrayal and shock.

    “EREN!” She screeched and lurched forward, grabbing the brunette protectively by his shoulders. “Who was it! I’ll rip them apart for defiling your innocence!”

    Eren frantically waved his still wet hands, trying to pull away from her grasp. “No! Don’t! We were both drunk, it wasn’t Connie’s fault!”

    Then he realized he slipped up again and slapped his hands over his mouth. Levi felt like laughing so hard. This was fucking gross and fucking hilarious. What was wrong with these freshman?

    And just like that, Mikasa fainted.

   This really was going to be an interesting four years. And it was only the first day.


	3. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the weeeeekend! TIME TO GO ON A DATE WITH CONNIE- wait. I mean it's time for everyone to hang out. At the mall. Where there happens to be a surprise! A lot of cursing, singing, everyone is convinced Eren likes teacher booty, Ymir is a tease, Reiner is bae, Armin and Marco are still cute, Annie has like two lines, Connie was sore and now he knows why, Sasha is a guy, Eren is an angry brother who doesn't like people eye-fucking Mikasa, Jean is still a horse and Bertholdt is adorable.
> 
> But we all knew this. ~ErenLeger270 *eyes fucks you*

    The week, surprisingly, went by much faster than Eren had anticipated. Sure, Mrs. Hanji Zoe’s Chemistry class felt like fucking three hours long and Mrs. Isle Langer’s Algebra class felt like a never ending funeral for your brain cells, but it went by pretty quick because before Eren knew it, friday was here.

    To start off the friday morning, Sasha had walked into the Commons where everyone waited before school officially started at 8:00 and basically threw herself onto the middle of the table, groaning so loud that the upperclassmen shot them weird looks.

    “Somebody went to sleep late last night,” Eren murmured, patting Sasha’s large, pink backpack.

    “I worked on the algebra homework really late,” she responded, slowly inching off the table to the point where Mikasa had to move over to give her room on her own chair otherwise she would have slipped to the floor. “Like why are we getting homework the first weeeeek?! Who does that?!” She whined.

    Jean shrugged and rolled his eyes. “The teachers here, obviously.”

    Armin let out a lighthearted, half-assed and breathy laugh. “Well, I don’t know what you guys expected. It’s an early college academy, after all. We work much harder than the normal high schools.”

    “I expected a fancy high school,” Reiner huffed.

    “That would sell ice cream for lunch everyday,” Sasha added in a dreamy voice.

    “That would actually have good lunch food,” Eren chimed in.

    “That would actually have attractive guys here,” Annie said.

    Everyone turned towards the blond girl, scanning her expression to see if she was actually being serious or not. She didn’t look amused even in the slightest.

    Jean was the first one to speak up. “See, Annie….there are two possible options here. Either you have bad taste in men or you’re a goddamn lesbian because this,” he stood up from his chair, letting one of his hands run through his hair as he batted his eyelashes at her and grinned. “is pretty fucking attractive.”

    As soon as he said that, the bell that meant everyone had five minutes to get to first period rang, and the entire table rose from their seats without saying another word.

    “Guys?” Jean muttered, watching them leave. “I know you’re all breathless cause I’m so hot, but you could at least...…..HEY, wait up!”

 

~Time Skip brought to you by Jean being rejected by his entire group of friends~

 

    When the final bell rang that signaled the end of the day and the start of the weekend, Eren was one of the few people who wasn’t running out the class to be the first one of the bus. He knew Mikasa or Armin would save him a spot if they got there first so there was no need to trample other students (What? He could if he wanted to).

    Despite his heavy backpack, he still continued his traditional one-strap-over-the-shoulder-because-he’s-too-fucking-cool-to-use-them-both method. He stuck close to the walls to avoid the crazy sophomores and the mean-looking juniors, not really too worried about the seniors because who even knew where the fuck they were anyway?

    “EEEEREEEEENNNNN! EREN-”

    The ugly, purposely high-pitched voice made Eren stop in his tracks and he momentarily looked down at his feet to curse them for stopping.

    There was nothing wrong with Connie, but the recent incident with fainting Mikasa in the boys’ bathroom during the fire alarm didn’t help Eren when it came to looking at him. What happened at Annie’s party was a complete mistake and WHY did her father have to be an irresponsible alcoholic who didn’t hide his drinks very well.

    It was his fault that he and Connie ended up fucking in the garage.

    Taking a deep breath, Eren braced himself with a forged smile and turned around to see the last Airbender running up to him. “Connie…!” Eren said, through gritted teeth.

    ‘My drunken mistake who I fucked in a garage…!’

    As soon as Connie caught up, Eren spun back around and the two continued to make their way through the noisy hallway filled with weekend-hungry students.

    “Alright, so I was thinking in 8th period, right….and I realized that we didn’t get much homework for the weekend so we should all hang out! You know, go on a date-! Oh wait….” he paused, not even aware that the brunette next to him face-palmed. “Go on a….friendly date….nah, that’s not it.”

    “Just hang out, Connie….it’s not that hard, sweetheart.” Eren said in a teasingly soothing tone as he patted the male on his practically bald head.

    Connie swatted at his hand, half-assing his laughter. “Ha-ha….funny! You know that word just always slips from my mind so shut up! It’d be easier if we all just dated each other. Then I could call it a date and it would fit!”

    “Yeah, no.” Eren muttered. “I wouldn’t date Jean even if my life was on the line.”

    “Same, Eren. Same.”

~Another time skip brought to you by the fact that Connie and Eren wouldn’t date Jean- SORRY.~

 

    Shinganshina Mall was one of the biggest fucking places Eren has ever seen in his life. Everywhere he looked, there were stores. It was literally a store apocalypse up in here and he briefly wondered whether there were more stores inside those stores. Yeah, he needed to visit malls more because this was ridiculous. For once, he was grateful to have Mikasa by his side because had there been a bet over whether or not he would get lost, Eren honestly would have betted against himself.

     Self-confidence in directions: Absolutely zero.

    He wore one of his favorite red and black plaid button-up flannel shirts and a pair of blue jeans with black converse, nothing too fancy. Mikasa had on a white tank top under a sleeveless, denim vest, black pants and combat boots. She had her favorite purse slung over her shoulder and practically looked like a runway model.

    Walking next to a model look-a-like probably sounds really cool; except for Eren, it was more like growling every time some pervert winked, whistled or so much as glanced her way because _‘don’t check out my sister, I will end you’_ or something along those lines.

    Then there was the elevator ride which was like, ‘ _don’t fucking causally peer down my sister’s cleavage because I am not above killing a man,’_ which turned into, _‘I’m just going to causally shove Mikasa to the corner because that guy might be getting a boner right now like no.’_

    Then he squeezed himself between the guy who continuously flickered his eyes in her direction like, _‘do you seriously think I don’t see that, you pussy hungry bastard. I got eyes like a fucking hawk and talons like an eagle; ca-caw, BITCH. I will tear you apart from the outside in and use your intestines as a scarf. Talk about bloody fucking fashion.’_

    Now where was he again?

    As soon as the elevator door opened up, Eren ushered Mikasa out because goddamn, he could smell the sexual tension in there. Then there was the familiar sound of Connie’s voice mixed in with Sasha’s whenever her mouth was full and the deep voice that could only belong to Reiner yelling, “EREN! MIKASA! OVER HERE!”

    The trio was excitedly jumping up and down in front of the newly opened mini Trost fast food restaurant, beckoning them over with wild gestures. It fit well with Sasha and Connie, but Mr. Big-Blond-and-Buff looked pretty fucking childish and Eren couldn’t help cracking a shit-eating grin. Sitting inside at a large table near the front was Bertholdt, Ymir, Christa and Annie; it seemed like Marco, Jean and Armin hadn’t arrived yet.

    They both waved back and Mikasa turned to tell Eren to come on before heading towards their friends. He hurried after her, but not before noticing that the same guy in the elevator was standing nearby and watching Mikasa with some intense fucking, love-at-first-sight gazing.

    Eren had enough of this shit. He narrowed his eyes and raised his hands in the air threateningly, making it look like he was about ready to fight somebody. “Whatcha looking at, fuck tart? I’ll roast you and eat you alive! Omnomnom!”

    The guy snapped out of his Mikasa-trance and gave Eren a little examination as if observing his opponent. Then he turned on his heel and went the other way in defeat.

    Eren smiled to himself before spinning around and heading for his friends that were now watching him with wide eyes. Mikasa, on the other hand, didn’t look surprised in the slightest.

    “You okay, bruh?” Connie asked, almost reluctantly as he, Eren and Reiner made their way inside and to their table that was decorated with a pretty red cloth.

     Mikasa, having sat down already, broke from her conversation with Bertholdt to nonchalantly turn in her chair and address Connie. “He’s fine…..he's just being an angry brother. Guys can’t even look at me without him turning into,” she tried to impersonate him with a terrible, deep voice. “I got eyes like a fucking hawk and talons like an eagle; ca-caw, BITCH.”

    She even went as far as flapping her arms angrily when it came to the last bit.

    “First of all,” Eren pointed out, “I don’t even sound like that, okay?” And when Reiner raised his hand in protest, Eren clamped his hand to form a closed bird beak right in front of his friend’s face sassily. “Shut up, Reiner. Second of all, how did you even know I was thinking that?”

    The raven-haired girl smirked at him slightly before flicking Eren’s nose playfully.

    “Ow!”

    “Because I know you too well, dork.”

    It wasn’t too long until after they settled down, that everyone else arrived. Jean was the last one to make it because his mom had made him stay behind and clean up the entire house before he could leave. And while everyone was piling in their short story about how their parents made them do something similar, all Eren could think about was how he should have said; ‘the last one here is a horse.’

    That would have been fucking hilarious.

    Then again….the last one here is a horse.

 

~Time skip brought to you by the fact that Jean is a horse and Eren is an angry brother~

~Unnecessary part brought to you by the fact that I want to say hi to PrussiaMafia ok bye~

 

     It was official. This mall had the best nachos ever. The way Eren was devouring those nachos was literally something along the lines of how Sasha ate potatoes and any sort of meat. And she tended to pop those suckers in her mouth whole sometimes with only a few chews before those unfortunate calories were headed to the monster that was Sasha’s fucking stomach.

    Too bad Connie’s dick didn’t taste like potatoes.

    Eren pushed that disgusting thought out as fast as it came in and was grateful when a sudden voice boomed on the mall’s intercom, startling the idea from his mind. Everyone went quiet.

    “Could we please have janitors come down to the first floor near the Isabel Jewelry store? I repeat; Could we please have janitors come down to the first floor near the Isabel Jewelry store? Thank you.”

    Unfortunately, Eren was sitting right across from Sasha so he had the perfect view of her now agape mouth filled with crushed up, potatoes. She was looking up at the ceiling, where the person had spoken from the intercom, with her jaw dropped and her eyes wide.

    Suddenly, she leaped up from her seat and held her hands to the skies above. “THE LORD HAS SPOKEN!” She yelled dramatically to the heavens, earning weird looks from her friends and the strangers around her. When Connie tried to reach out for her, she dropped to the floor and face-planted with a loud and popping, ‘POW’.

    Literally. It sounded like something popped.

    Connie stared down at her for a few seconds. “Holy shit, she’s dead.”

    Eren’s hands went into the air as he mockingly bowed. “Hail the intercom, the wicked witch of the west is dead! The land of mall will no longer be plagued with the evil ways of the potato carnivore! The food is saved!”

    Jean was shaking his head as he stared down at Sasha who remained on the ground, only hugging her chest as she cried, “WHHHY?!” He then grinned, making a tssk, tssk sound with his tongue. “Illuminati confirmed. They popped. I always knew those bonkers weren’t real, Sasha. You’ve been a guy this entire time and Connie is actually gay. Plot twist~”

    Reiner and Eren were already doing some creepy intercom dance with their hands as they praised the intercom voice from above, but now Connie raised his hands and screamed, “HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN GAY, O’ GREAT INTERCOM VOICE?! THOU SHALL ANSWER ME!”

    “Since you took Eren’s innocence,” Mikasa muttered under her breath, to which Armin blushed and nudged her shoulder. Eren and Reiner stopped in their praising shenanigans, even Sasha stopped her crying to look up at them with a slackened jaw.

    Connie dropped his arms, expression mixed with confusion and slight astonishment. “Since I what-?”

    “Mikasa!” Eren snapped forward and reached across the table just to clamp his hand over her mouth. “He doesn’t fucking remember! Let’s keep it that way, shall we?!”

    But now it was already too late; Connie was curious and it was all because Mikasa had to open her stupid mouth at the wrong time. “No, wait! Since I WHAT-?” He emphasized this time.

    Mikasa shot Eren a look, her arms crossed over her chest nonchalantly as if waiting for permission to speak. Grudgingly, the brunette pulled back with a sigh and sat back in his seat, preparing himself for possible awkwardness.

    “Stuck your dick up his ass-”

    Christa gasped out loud, covering her mouth, much to Ymir’s obvious amusement. “Mikasa!”

    “Way to be lewd about it,” the freckled girlfriend added, snickering.

    Eren waved them off. “Pffft, please….” He casually leaned back in his chair, noticing that all eyes were on him, hanging onto what would be his next words. “I topped.”

    Connie’s eyes momentarily squinted and his face scrunched up in thought before he suddenly slammed a fist on the table. “SO THAT’S WHY I WAS SORE AFTER THE PARTY!”

    Except for the laughing Eren and the confused Connie, the entire group groaned out loud in unison, Reiner wildly waving his hands in the air and yelling something about keeping that kinky shit to themselves.

    It turned out that Sasha had a hidden bag of chips in her sweater; why? Eren had a good guess. When she had fell, the bag popped open and all her chips were crushed. Unfortunately for Mikasa, she was the only one who had a purse or a bag of some sort so Christa and Ymir went with Sasha to the bathroom to go clean out her sweater, holding Mikasa’s empty purse underneath her as she hugged herself to avoid spilling the crumbs everywhere.

    Mikasa sat in her seat pouting, the contents of her purse in front of her on the table.

    “Why couldn’t we use your flannel?” She asked, eyes flickering to her brother. “I like that purse.”

    “Well, I don’t know...maybe because I’m not wearing anything underneath it,” Eren said, blinking his eyes at her.

    Jean nodded his head thoughtfully, a finger to his chin and a grin on his lips. “Good thinking, Nazi. You could kill the whole mall staff and set the place on fire with the sight of your naked torso,” he mocked, patting Eren on the back. “Thanks for thinking of the people there, Jaeger.”

    Eren glared Jean’s way. “If I could set you on fire with my naked torso, not even the government agents, Navy, Army, Air Force, FBI, policemen or firefighters could stop me from stripping right here and now, Jean-bo.”

    “Evil child….” Jean mumbled.

   “The best of the best, horse-face,” Eren replied with a smirk.

    When Sasha and the girls returned with a crumbless sweater and a clean purse, they all continued their mall-time with their normal conversations. Eren might as well been mind-fucked because he could have sworn they were talking about the newest season of Tokyo Ghoul when suddenly it was Mr. Rivaille this, Ms. Hanji Zoe that, Ms. Ral is so cute with her ginger hair, Mr. Erwin Smith is so handsome but his eyebrows are huge as f-

   When did this become their topic?

   Not that Eren had anything against the teachers or Mr. Rivaille. He didn’t, especially not against Mr. Rivaille. Granted, the guy did make him go wash his hands during a fire alarm like _‘what the actual fuck, sir? Do you want to be burned alive?_ ’  but besides that, he was so….

   So……

   So………?

   “Who’s your favorite teacher, Eren?” Came the annoying horse’s voice that snapped him out of his train of thought. Jean was leering at him with that stupid glint in his eyes. “Not that we even have to ask since you were totally eye fucking Mr. Rivaille during College Prep.”

    Eren gritted his teeth and shook his head, leaning forward in his seat. “No! That was not eye-fucking! It’s...it’s polite to make eye contact with a teacher when they’re talking!” He silently thanked the gods for his tanned skin, but he continued his prayers to the skies above to cleanse him of the blushing ability nonetheless .

    Please don’t be blushing. Please don’t be blushing.

    “Says the one who quietly moaned and followed his ass into the commons on the first day,” Ymir teased with a grin, leaning over her Christa with an arm wrapped around her.

    “Literally followed his ass,” Connie chimed.

    “Your eyes were glued to that sucker like no fucking tomorrow!” Reiner cracked.

    Eren wanted to say something; anything, but he was at a loss of words and his heart was about ready to pound out of his chest in embarrassment. He didn’t have a come back because it was all true and all he wanted to do was hide under the table now; maybe bury himself six feet underground. Yeah, that sounded real nice right about now.

    He looked to Armin for help, but the blonde seemed to be having trouble containing his own laughter as the group continued to crack jokes about Eren’s teacher crush. Even Marco’s sweet, angelic ass was laughing!

    “He was like~ aaaaaaaat laaaaaaaasst!” Connie sang out loud, only to be joined by Sasha in the second part. “Myyyyyy looooooove has a niiiice ass!”

    All Eren could do was hide his face in his hands, and he did when he noticed Reiner shoot him shit-eating expression as he opened his large hands as if he were about to start clapping.

    “Guys….ready! Three, two, one!” Reiner started. “Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin’ everywhere!” When the rest of the group caught on to the song, they voices begun to mash in with Reiner’s. “BOOTY, BOOTY, BOOTY, BOOTY, ROCKIN’ EVERYWHERE! BOOTY, BOOTY, BOOTY, BOOTY ROCKIN’ EVERYWHERE! ROCKIN’ EVERYWHERE! ROCKIN’ EVERYWHERE!”

    Mikasa was covering Eren’s ears now, but he could still hear the terrible choir of his friends singing Ms. New Booty by Bubba Sparxxx and when he peeked between his fingers, he hoped that wasn’t Sasha pop, lock and dropping it.

    “Eren found his~ TEACHER BOOTY! He’s like~” Jean soloed, making Eren’s hatred for him only grow worse with each parody line he sung. “-gotta get that~ CUTIE, FRENCH, BEAUTY! I think that I’ll hold back, about a month or two! Put his hand on it, then see what he gonna do!”

    “Get it ripe! Get it right! Get it tight!” Everyone sang. “Get it ripe! Get it right! Get it tight!”

    Fortunately for Eren, nobody knew the first verse so they had to stop even though Reiner cruelly offered if Eren wanted to hear the chorus again at least. Mikasa glared daggers at him though and the blond sat back down in his chair, murmuring, “or not….”

    “The forbidden yaoi love between student and teacher with nice ass…..” Sasha whispered in quiet awe after they had settled down from their singing high. “I can see it now as a fanfiction…...I would call it; Lessons in Love.”

    “It’ll never happen,” Jean sneered.

    “The fanfiction?” Sasha asked.

    “N-.....” He sighed and ran a hand through his horse mane. “No, you goddamn yaoi fangirl. I mean a relationship…or even a one-time fling….” He noticed Eren scowling at him and smiled back before continuing, “…. between Mr. Rivaille and Eren. He talks to that one really nice teacher….the one with the ginger hair….?”

    “Ms. Ral,” Bertholdt said.

    “Yeah, her. Thanks, Berty-boo,” Jean responded. “He’s probably into her.” The empty chair on the other side of Jean was now being filled again with the small body of a blond.

    “No, he isn’t!” Eren countered swiftly.

    “Where did you go, Annie?” Reiner asked on the side of Jean and Eren’s bickering.

    “Bathroom.”

    “He said he was gay!” Eren almost shouted.

    “I hope you guys do know the teachers are nearby,” Annie calmly pointed out.

    “Nearby….?” Christa murmured. “Like...how many tables away?”

    Reiner wiggled his eyebrows and slowly turned to his timid boyfriend. “Stand up, will you, Bert?”

    The quiet boy met the eyes of the blond and nervously rubbed his shoulder. “O-Okay…” Bertholdt causally stood up and looked around, but sat down much faster than anyone expected, a look of horror in his eyes and his lips tight.

    Everyone stared at him, waiting for an answer, but he didn’t say a thing and Reiner snapped his fingers in front of him. “Uh, babe?”

    “They’re right behind us,” Bertholdt said.

    The news caught everyone by surprise, but it shocked Sasha the most who was in the middle of taking a sip of her pepsi when she suddenly turned and did a spit take that, unfortunately, sprayed Annie’s way. It got all over her navy-colored hoodie and she stood up from her spot, letting her cold blue eyes train on Sasha as if she were her next prey.

    Potato girl looked horrified.

    “I guess I’m going to the bathroom…...again,” she growled the last word before leaving the table. Sasha practically squeaked as she got up and hurried after the blond to help her clean up.

    Sasha standing up gave Eren the perfect view of the table where their teachers sat and now he was silently wishing that Sasha wasn’t so nice and stayed instead. They were literally right there; Ms. Hanji Zoe, Mr. Smith, Ms. Ral, Mr. Zacharius and…...

    Mr. Rivaille.

    Eren flinched and ducked his head down, staring at the ugly red cloth that covered the table they sat at. His foot was tapping the ground uncontrollably now and his leg wouldn’t stop shaking. This nervous habit of continuously licking his dry lips was now something he was aware of and his heart was doing this weird achingly painful pounding that was too noisy for him to think. Usually he breathed hard; took long and deep breaths so that he wouldn’t feel the thundering of his heart, but even that wasn’t working.

    His breathing was a lot louder too, at least to him and he couldn’t quiet himself down. Mr. Rivaille was _facing_ _this way_ , facing him and if Eren looked up and they made eye contact....

    _Stop thinking, Eren. Or else you might puke._

    All the voices and the background noises sounded so far off.

    “Eren…..?”

    _What? What do you want, Mikasa? I’m currently busy getting lost in my thoughts. I’m currently confused; I’m confused because I don’t know how to deal with this feeling that’s in my chest. I don’t know how to make the crazy heart-beating stop._

    “Eren! Are you okay?”

     _Armin? I don’t know. I really don’t know. There’s a difference between liking a booty and liking a person, isn’t there, Armin? I liked my teacher’s ass. So what? I also liked his hair, I liked those intimidating eyes, I liked every snarky remark, every smart comment that came from his pretty little mouth. I may want to kiss that mouth, but that doesn’t mean I like him, right?_

    “Yo….Eren! Chill, dude….!”

    _Chill? CHILL? I’m over here having an internal struggle and you want me to chill, Connie fucking Springer? My heart is about to burst through my chest with this intense pounding and you want me to chill? I don’t know why my own body is freaking out like this over my own goddamn teacher, and you WANT ME TO CH-_

    Feeling an angry urge in the pit of his stomach, Eren snapped up suddenly and almost headbutted both Armin and Mikasa in the face. “I AM CHILL!”

    Armin jumped back into his seat with a startled yelp, but Mikasa looked unfazed, holding a stoic glare as she gripped Eren’s hair and pulled hard. “Chill isn’t the equivalent of yelling.”

    “What if the teachers hear you…? They may not even know we’re near them,” Armin offered in a hushed, soothing voice. “Relax, Eren.”

    “Sorry, but….I wouldn’t be surprised if they did know with how loud we’ve been…” Marco murmured.

    Eren cursed under his breath and tilted his head in Mikasa’s direction, trying to causally cover his face with his hand. “Is he looking over here…?” When she slowly gazed towards the teachers to confirm that, her attention was brought back by her nervous brother’s voice. “Mikasa, how do I look?” Unknown to him, his attempt at looking composed was a major failure and anxious was written all over his face.

    Jean was leaning towards Marco now with a big grin, whispering loud enough to be heard, “notice that he said ‘he’ as in Mr. Rivaille and not ‘they’ as in all of them.”

    “This is not the time, horse.” Eren growled.

    “They’re not even looking over here, Eren. It’s okay,” Marco said. “And even if they do, just say hi and be on your merry way. Have you never seen a teacher in a public place before?”

    Ymir giggled darkly. “Oh, it’s not that, Marco-boy. It’s because he like-likey Mr. Ravioli~”

    “Ymir!” Christa groaned.

    “What? He does.”

     Eren was about ready to protest, but then his heart did this weird thing and his stomach sort of flipped. Instead, his open mouth slowly closed and Ymir started to cackle at the sight. His best bet was to just ignore her, ignore her and everybody else. Maybe if he tried to change the subject and avoided looking in the direction of the teachers, then everything would be just fine.

There would be no weird tummy butterflies or confused internal thoughts, no too-loud-to-hear-himself-think heartbeats and maybe his leg would stop shaking, too. Yeah.

But then his eyes accidentally locked with Mr. Rivaille’s and though it had only been for a split second, his heart might as well have stopped because he somehow felt like he had just died. He dropped his eyes quickly, trying to take another breath only to realize that it wasn’t helping.

“Eren….” Armin started.

“DONE!” The brunette shouted, standing up from his seat only to be yanked back down by a strong force.

Mikasa obviously wasn’t having it. “This is friends time,” She said with fake sympathy, narrowed dark orbs and gritted teeth.

“Okaaaaay.”

Eren tried to do his best to avoid gazing towards the teachers table for the time being, but luckily Sasha and Annie returned soon after and he exhaled deeply once Sasha sat back down, much to her confusion. Jean and Reiner started a choir of laughter that soon the whole group was a part of, and if Mikasa hadn’t been there, Eren would have bashed their heads together.

This _wasn’t funny._

It wasn’t funny that he was so _confused_.

It wasn’t funny that he had practically had some sort of _attack_ just because Mr. Rivaille was….

Sasha’s laughter managed to throw her back onto the floor again and suddenly there was-

_Grey._

….looking at….

_Two small pools of Grey._

….looking at _him_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

   

 


	4. The Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Levi volunteer to help set up the dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeey aha....aha... yeah we've been gone for a shit ton of time. Soooorry! Cries and hides. But here's another chapter finally!

~Levi~

“Y’all ready for the ruffneck bass?” Levi’s phone blared, Levi let out a scream he would never admit to, and accidentally fell out of his bed. God dammit, Hanji changed his alarm tone again. Untangling himself from the blankets and hastily grabbing his phone he looked at the screen with blurry eyes. The alarm red out a reminder of what the day held. That’s right, today the freshman had a fucking school dance tonight. Stupid kids, stupid school.

    Suddenly a second alarm went off. “Booty, booty, booty, booty, booty rockin’ everywhere!”

    Damn Hanji, Damn Hanji to hell. Ever since the restaurant incident Eren refused to look at him all week. Don’t sing about my ass then ignore me you shit. Levi, for some odd fucking reason, was pissed about being avoided. That cult loving shit and his glorious eyes. Glorious in fucking deed. Or that beautifully tanned skin that went so well with his messy hair. Or that million dollar smile. Or that ass that—

    “Dirty mind! Dirty mind! D-d-d-dirty mind!” 3OH!3 blared. Levi jolted and shut it off. Why did he volunteer for set up?

    Sighing deeply and contemplating his life choses Levi stood up and dragged himself into his bathroom. When he flicked the light switch on, he squeezed his eyes shut, then reopened them. Grabbing his tooth brush he put his toothpaste on carefully, screwing the cap back on when he was done, and turned it on. Running it through his mouth Levi stared at his reflection and began to wonder.

    When was the last time he dated? Come to think of it, Levi never actually dated anyone. He found men attractive and that’s what led to his conclusion that he was gay, but he had never actually engaged in sexual relations. Once he asked Farlan to kiss him out of curiosity and he complied. Levi didn’t find it very appealing but he understood the urge.

     But those beautiful full lips that Eren had, soft and pink. Levi wanted to suck that bottom lip into his mouth and lick and nibble on it till Eren moaned and looked at him with eyes clouded with lust and desire and love—

    “Bang bang into the roooooof!” Levi jumped and ran into his room, toothpaste dripping down his chin as he dove for his phone. How many alarms did that woman set? When he pulled up the alarm app he glared intensely at his phone. There was one for every five minutes to go off. Shutting them all off he groaned and went to clean himself up. This was going to be a long Saturday night.

 

~Le Flashback brought to you by Hanji changing Levi’s alarm (Hanji you sly dog)~

Levi walked into the school with his shoulders hunched, it was too fucking early for anything right now. The Seniors and Juniors were already here to set up the Commons. It’s not that they wanted the Freshman to have fun, hell no—nobody liked Freshman. They were here only for Community Service hours that were required for the clubs they were in. Like National Honors Society and Key Club. Levi was here because Erwin and his fucking eyebrows begged him to help out. That and he threatened to spoil the ending of Attack on Titan if he didn’t comply.

    “Levi! My love and joy!” Hanji shouted and ran over with a cup of coffee. Annoying as fuck she may be, but she was still a thoughtful friend. Levi took the cup eagerly and sipped on the searing hot liquid. Oh my precious.

     “It’s bright as fuck outside and hotter than hell.” Levi grumbled. Taking another sip he exhaled loudly and headed into the Commons to start helping. When he stepped inside he stopped short when he saw a familiar group of kids. What the fuck was Eren’s group doing here at eight in the fucking morning?

    “They’re here for their hours.” Hanji explained proudly. “They wanted to get a head start on them since they’re all joining Key Club. Apparently it was a ‘group decision’.”

     Levi was genuinely surprised, mostly freshman let the upperclassmen do everything and acted like they fucking owned the place. Never truly helping out and just coaxing through their first year. A small smile its way to Levi’s lips. He was really starting to like Eren’s group.

     “I can carry more chairs than you Horsie!” Eren yelled as he jogged to the storage room with a stack of chairs in tow.

    “No you can’t you angry troll!” Jean snapped back as he carried two stacks and trying to run faster.

     Levi snorted and held out his cup to Hanji. She titled her head in confusion but complied and held onto the cup. Rolling up his sleeves Levi made his way over to a stack that had ten chairs and lifted it up with ease. He started over to the storage room and basked in Jean and Eren’s shocked faces. As he passed them he smirked. “Amateurs.”

    “Mr. Rivaille is so strong.” He heard Christa say.

    “Look at those biceps.” Connie exclaimed.

    “That ass though.” Reiner growled.

    “I am so gay.” Eren groaned.

    Setting the chairs down Levi turned to see the group all clustered together and staring at him. Dusting his hands off he fixed them one of his infamous glares. “What are you shits waiting for? Get to work.”

    They all did a salute, the same one he saw them give Eren when he went into the cafeteria for the first time. “Yes sir!”

    Everyone scattered to go do their jobs, but Eren stayed behind. Still staring at Levi like he was the answers to all his problems. Levi would like to think so. Dammit, minor Levi. He’s a minor. “What’s wrong brat? Constipation getting to your brain?”

     Eren blushed and looked quickly away. “You um…you work out or something?”

     “No but running around keeping track of you shits is as good as a work out for a teacher gets.” Levi shrugged and popped his fingers. “Now, go get back to work.”

    “Y-yes sir!” Eren stuttered and ran off somewhere.

     Levi growled when he noticed how fast his heart was beating. This was going to be a long…long night.

 

~Eren~

When the night arrived the DJ showed up and set up his doodads. Then the laser lights and were turned on and the food was laid out on the tables. The theme of the freshman dance? Candy. The Candy Dance. There was fucking candy everywhere and Eren swore to god that someone was going to get high off of all the freaking pixie sticks they had lying everywhere. The other freshman were starting to pile in and looked like they had just stepped into Jurassic Park.

     But nope, the only dinosaur here was the P.E teacher Pixis. Eren laughed too hard in his head at his own joke. The DJ set up his microphone. “Y’all ready to dance the night away?”

    He was met with a very loud and enthusiastic: YEAH! Like that all hell broke loose. Sasha ran to the food tables, Mikasa and Annie went to sit on a couch, Marco went to say hi to the principle, and everyone else ran to the dancefloor to party. Eren stood still like the awkward fuck he knew he was.

     “Eren!” Jean called, and beckoned with a smirk. Eren knew what that meant. Despite being frenemies, they were the ultimate club buddies, always dancing together. With a smile Eren pranced on over to Jean and immediately grabbed his extended hand. The DJ was playing Toxic by Britney Spears and it was just perfect.

    They started to circle and rock against each other, hands floating over skin and bodies twisting in ways that weren’t appropriate for school. Jean grabbing Eren’s waist and grinded sensually against his ass and Eren giggled. He turned and wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck, rolling his body upwards and Jean laughed this time.

     “Whooo! Go Jean!” Marco cheered. Eren shook his head and smiled. Marco knew that the bumping and grinding against each other meant nothing and saw it as hilarious. Turning back around Eren slid his body down Jean’s and flicked his eyes up. He nearly gasped when his eyes meet grey eyes across the Commons. Levi was standing there with an intense look in his eyes, carefully watching Eren’s every move.

    This made his heart pound harder and he gave a shy grin. Levi narrowed his eyes and Eren would’ve thought he was angry if it was for that tongue darted out to moisturize his lips. Before Eren knew it the song was over and Levi’s attention was elsewhere. Jean ditched Eren to dance with his boyfriend and Eren made his way over to their table where they set down their stuff.

    Sitting down Eren sipped on his water and watched the others slow dance to Beyoncé, If I was a boy. He felt a pang of jealousy when he watched his friends dance with their dates. Annie and Mikasa were dancing together, and Armin was dancing with Erwin. Though they looked like two dads goofing off more than anything, they were still dancing.

     “Lone wolf?” A deep voice sounded behind him.

    Eren turned to see Levi standing there, a bottle of water in his hand. Aaaaaat laaaaast myyyyy looooove—NO! No Eren no! Bad Eren! He turned back around and sunk low in his seat. “Yeah, lone wolf.”

    He tensed when Levi pulled out a chair to sit next to him. He sat down with a huff and drank his water, eyes casting over to see Eren was too. Licking his lips he screwed the cap back on. Oh I know other things you can screw. “You’re drinking water, that’s good. Have to stay hydrated if you’re going to be dancing like you were.”

    Eren blushed and sunk lower. “I kinda feel like a third wheel.”

    Levi hummed low in his throat. “Same Jaeger, same.”

    His eyebrows knit together and he looked around the room. Erwin was dancing with Armin, Hanji was dancing with Molbit, Petra was dancing with Auruo. Basically everyone had someone to dance with. Eren yawned and shook his head to clear it. “Gosh I’m tired.”

    “The college is still open,” Levi stated, “want to come get coffee with me?”

    Eren perked up immediately. “Sure! I love coffee!”

    Levi stood up and pushed his chair in. “Come on then.”

    Eren was practically skipping along Levi when they walked to one of the doors and stepped out. It was warm outside with a nice breeze. The music became muffled as they walked through the night and onto the sidewalk that led to the college.

    Lights were on for the few night classes and the street lights were one along the side walk. It was quiet for a while between them, and Eren was too hyped up to notice. Going to get coffee with my hoooot teeeacher~ Going to get coffee with my hoooot teeeacher~! Oh shit he said something what’d he say?

    “Wha?” Dammit Eren be cooler than that.

    “Tch, I asked how you were liking school so far.” Levi rolled his eyes.

    “Oh! Good, really good. It’s hard but it’s good!” Smart Jaeger, sooooo smart.

    Suddenly his phone in his pocket started to vibrate, he took it out and answered. “Hello?”

    “Eren where are you! Are you okay?” Mikasa nearly yelled hysterically into the phone.

    Eren cringed. “Uh, I went to the restroom.”

    There was silence, then a low growl. “I checked the restroom Eren you’re not there.”

     “You went into the boy’s bathroom again?! Stop Mikasa!” Eren exclaimed and tried to ignore Levi’s amused expression.

     “Where are you?” She demanded.

    Groaning loudly Eren shook his head. “I’m walking over to the college for a cup of coffee. Chill.”

    There was a pause and then: “BY YOURSELF! Eren why?! There are strangers out there and—”

    “I asked Mr. Rivaille to walk with me Mikasa I’m fine.” Eren snapped. “Stop treating me like a child.”

     With that he hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket angrily. “God, she’s always treating me like I’m fucking handicapped or something. Gets on my fucking nerves. I’m not a fucking kid and she seems to think I’m one. It’s fucking annoying as hell.”

     Levi whistled. “Damn kid calm the fuck down.”

    Eren exhaled loudly and scratched his hair. “Let’s just go get some fucking coffee because I didn’t even want to come to this stupid dance in the first place. I just wanted to stay at home and read the rest of Attack on Titan because I have no idea if Humanity’s Strongest survives or not and I haven’t been able to stop and freaking find out.”

     “You read Attack on Titan too?” Levi asked quickly, eyes wide in surprise.

     Eren gasped. “A fellow Scout are you?”

     Levi rolled his eyes. “Yes fucking Yoda.” He chuckled. “It seems that we have a lot to discuss over that fucking cup of coffee you want to bad.”

     “Yeah, coffee with you sounds better than some stupid dance.” Eren blurted before he could stop himself.

     Levi didn’t say anything, but a small smile showed and Eren swooned. This has got to be the best Saturday ever.


End file.
